Brother of a Legend
by AutobotGuy710
Summary: Prime. AU. In a different world, in a parallel timeline in which they age the same, Cybertronians and humans have coexisted for centuries. In this world, Daniel Pax grows up as the younger, adoptive human brother of the mech who would become Optimus Prime. Witness this new world through his eyes as he finds himself in the midst of the slow birth of the Great War.
1. PROLOGUE: Miracle Baby

A/N: Yes, I'm alive. And yes, this is another fic. But let me tell you, this is two years in the making and my muse has been DEAD for a lot of things for a while. So hopefully finally getting this off the ground will help, we'll see. But yeah, life has been crazy, my muse for everything but "A Newfound Purpose" and this has taken a vacation. I know I'm a mess. I don't blame you guys if you're mad at me, but it's just the way it has been.

So I have finally gotten this ambitious story of mine off the ground. This is, my dear readers, the first story in what I am currently dubbing the **"TWO WORLDS, ONE FATE"** storyline. An extremely AU retelling of the Transformers mythology from before the Great War, to its end, with an added twist: We, humans, are there from the beginning. I hope you'll all enjoy this, and join me on what is probably going to be a longgggg journey!

Okay, so when I say this fic is an **EXTREME** AU, I really do mean it. So let me go ahead and fill you in on what's important:

1\. Cybertronians and Humans have lived together for years now. They live between Cybertron and Earth, and the war between Autobots and Decepticons is waged by both human and Autobot members of the faction.

2\. Unlike most fics where Cybertronians age by vorns, here they will age **just like humans** , for the sake of the story I want to tell. But their lifespan WILL be greater than humans none-the-less

3\. Much like my fic "A Whole New World" humans can live on Cybertron due to alterations to its atmosphere.

4\. The caste system has been abolished with the help of the humans - the war will start for other reasons but it will still be started by a gladiator named Megatron, I can promise you that! Just because the Caste System is gone does not mean that things are all fine and dandy.

So without further ado, here we go. The first chapter, hopefully fourth time's the charm! Because this is my fourth try!

* * *

 **PROLOGUE  
Miracle Baby  
**

The beeping of a com link, it was hard to believe someone's life could change that easily.

But for Sirius Pax, hero of many wars, right hand to the Prime, and Cybertronian noble, that com link came in the middle of the night. He supposed it wasn't the worst time it could come, with a sparkling in the home, he and his sparkmate, Solaris, were often up and down comforting young Orion. But on a night where the young sparkling had decided to be calm and placid it was most unwelcoming even before the news it brought with it.

He carefully shifted himself into a seated position on his berth, stretching quietly as Solaris' arm carefully wrapped around his waist. "Primus, who's calling us this early in the morning?" she murmured, her voice soft and full of exhaustion. "Can't you tell them to wait?"

Sirius gave a tiny smile, his blue optics softening as he did so. "I'll see what they want. It might be Sentinel, or Marcus... They're both preparing a speech tomorrow that I need to be at," he explained, kissing her cheek. "I won't be long, love."

"Better not be."

Sirius stood to his feet, even in exhaustion carrying himself as a regal mech. His red armor brightly shone as the moonlight danced off of him. He answered the com link calmly, without any regard for what it might be - in hopes that it was something good. "Yes, this is Sirius Pax, what can I do for you at this..." And then his face fell, his optics dimming, his voice caught in his throat. "Oh Primus, yes... Yes... Are they alright? No, no, I can be there in twenty minutes."

He must have been louder than he thought, because Solaris had caught the change in his tone. Her deep blue frame poked out from their berth, optics narrowing. "Sirius... What's wrong?" he wanted to answer her, but he was too busy listening to the voice on the other end - listening to the words they spoke. "Sirius? You're scaring me."

When the conversation had finished, Sirius gave her a look that said it all. Something tragic had happened, something life altering... Something that would change their family forever. "Marcus is dead," there was a deep, saddened pause in his words. "I need to go, I'll be in touch as soon as I can be..."

He couldn't bring himself to say any more.

* * *

Marcus Samuel Jones.

The name meant a lot of things to a lot of people. Among the humans on Cybertron, he may as well have been their Prime, their political leader... But to Sirius, he had always been his closest friend. Long before either of them had been leaders in their own right, they'd been friends, they'd been teammates in the army, they'd been brothers... Of course, not by blood. But having grown up together, next door to one another, they may as well have been.

Marcus had been an orphan who'd grown up in the foster home next door though. He didn't have any family in this world - fictive or otherwise. And thus, here Sirius was, forced to come to identify the body. Of course, it had been him, but he had never doubted that. Everyone knew the name and face of the human leader, so this was simply a formality. But it struck him so hard... His best friend, his closest friend in this world was dead.

He stood in the hallway of the morgue, taking this in when the sound of footsteps grabbed his attention. Of course, Sentinel Prime had arrived... He had suspected long before that they had both gotten this news. The golden colored mech took several steps forward before placing a gentle hand on his shoulder. "How are you feeling, my friend?"

"Like someone ripped my spark out," Sirius answered honestly. "He survives how many tours in the army on Earth and this is how he dies? A fragging drunk driver! Slaggit it isn't fair, Prime. I can feel my spark twisting..."

Sentinel nodded his head slowly, his optics looking away. The mech had never been a good person to go to for comfort, but none-the-less, Sirius appreciated the effort. Clearing his throat, he took a deep breath. "We need to think of a way to address this to the human population," he explained, his voice tight. "This is very sudden, I understand... But that also means they are without a leader."

Sirius nodded his head. "I know that," he explained. "But my thoughts are on other things."

"Oh?" Sentinel replied carefully. "What would that be?"

Sirius was silent - he was unsure of how to relate the news he'd gotten when he'd arrived there. It was still something that made no sense, even if he had been aware of it. But the nature of what had happened... The outcome? It was unfounded. "Elisa survived the crash long enough to have the sparkling," there was a heavy silence hanging over the two of them. "Her body is being transported here as we speak... But they said she held on just long enough... Just fragging long enough to have a baby boy."

"Primus almighty!" Sentinel exclaimed, voice filled with shock. "Did it live?"

"You know it was due any day now... She delivered him, healthy... A fragging miracle if you ask me," Sirius replied, his voice tight. "Now I need to figure out how to explain to Solaris we now have two sons..."

It was a statement that would send shockwaves through the Prime, he knew. In fact, it had sent shockwaves through himself the moment he realized it himself. But it was not a matter to talk about, this boy was his nephew in all but blood and legality, and with his parents gone that responsibility fell on them. "You're adopting the infant? Just like that?" Sentinel asked, surprise in his voice. "That's... Do you know the gamble of that? How are you going to feed him? They need to be nursed by a human..."

Sirius shook his head. "We can hire a nursemaid for him until he no longer needs to be nursed," he explained, his voice tense. "But of course I'm adopting him. Solaris and I were asked to be the Godparents the moment the child was conceived. I plan to honor Marcus' wishes."

Sentinel looked at Sirius as if he'd grown a second head. And he knew why too... While it wasn't unheard of for Cybertronian families to raise human children - it was often they adopted older kids. It was easier that way, to forego the infant stage, and the obvious questions that would come up later. What Sirius would be doing - taking a boy from the moment he was first able to leave the hospital... This was different in many levels and something that he wasn't totally sure would work.

But he and Marcus had made a pact to each other when each of their respected significant others had been with child. If anything happened to them, anything at all, they'd be cared for. That they'd take them and raise them as their own. It would be a disgrace to his dead friend's memory to simply turn his back on the child his wife had held on so hard in order to give life to.

"Well, if you're the godsire they can't deny you custody of him," Sentinel replied, shifting a little as he looked over at his friend and co-leader. "Is Solaris on the way? Do I need to send someone to look after Orion?"

Sirius shook his head, holding up a hand slowly to stop his old friend from going further. "I asked her to come quickly and to call her sire to look after him," he explained, voice pained. "She should be arriving any moment. Which means that I should be waiting at the nursery."

"... Sirius?" Sentinel spoke up as Sirius started to walk down the hall, stopping to look back only then. "I am so very sorry for your loss... Marcus was a good friend, and his memory will live on."

Sirius bowed his head forward in respect. "Thank you," he replied. "Good orn, Prime."

It was all he could do to try to keep his calm composure as he started on his way to meet his sparkmate.

* * *

"He's beautiful."

Sirius couldn't have agreed more at Solaris' sentiment as they peered into the human nursery. It was almost hard to see the child, in a vast sea of many infants born that night. But for Sirius all he had to do was look for the eyes. Even as an infant, the child had Marcus' deep green eyes - looking around at the world around him in wonder. Completely unaware of the fact either of his parents had left the Earth.

Sirius looked over at his bonded quietly, then added. "I'll understand if this is too much to ask of you, love. Orion is barely four months old... And we'd be taking on a newborn, let alone a human one," Solaris turned her head quietly, optics meeting her sparkmates'. "If we cannot, perhaps I can honor Marcus by finding him a loving family. There are many-."

"Sirius," Solaris put a finger up to stop her sparkmate right there. "Of course we're taking him. I question how we'll do this - but you're probably right that a nursemaid is the best approach. But we made a promise to them..."

Sirius was silent, his optics turning away slowly. "I know, I just... When we made the promise, I never assumed this would come to pass. Let alone so soon," he motioned toward the baby boy carefully. "His birth should have been a joyus day. We should have been here, celebrating with them."

Solaris carefully wrapped her arms around her bonded's waist. An action which seemed to calm him as best as it could, though he knew nothing could fully calm him. "I know... I wish it weren't this way too. But Primus has a plan for everyone. And clearly, his plan was for us to have two son's," Sirius looked at the human again - the last remaining piece of his best friend. "It's going to be OK, Sirius. I promise."

"I hope you're right."

Solaris rested her head against his chest slowly, staring upon the human boy as well. Then, quietly, she looked up at him. "So, know any good human names? Because I've never been good with that," she noted. "And he does need a name..."

Sirius thought quietly at her question, but his spark knew exactly what they would name him. After all, he knew what his parents would have named him - and that was important. "Daniel," he explained. "Daniel Elijah Pax... That was... That was what Marcus told me they'd picked for a boy."

"Daniel Elijah it is." Solaris replied, nodding her head.

And as they looked on at their newfound son - they would have no idea just how much he, or Orion Pax, would go on to change their world.

* * *

A/N: I know, a bit of a short prologue. Next chapter will jump forward several years and actually feature Daniel and Orion Pax! Hopefully this was enough to intrigue the readers out there though!


	2. CHAPTER 1: A Typical Morning

A/N: Again, thanks to you all for your awesome response! I was not expecting such an immediate one, but it made me feel really good to know so many people apparently enjoyed the prologue! Hopefully you'll like Chapter 1 just as much!

* * *

 **CHAPTER 1  
A Typical Morning  
**

Six years came and went in the blink of an optic.

Marcus' position as human leader of course passed peacefully. And Orion and Daniel, or "Danny" as many knew him by, had grown into schooling age already. Sirius didn't know how they had gotten through those first few years so easily. The nursemaid they had hired, of course helped in the first year. But of course, other challenges had arisen. Especially in having to explain the size differences of the two brothers, handling the odd stares from other parents, and the like.

It had helped that he and Solaris had made no attempt to hide Danny's adoption from him. The moment their differences had become apparent to him, when he'd turned about four they'd sat him down. It had been hard to explain to a four year old all the points, but he mostly understood, especially now at six, what "adoption" meant. He knew the basic details: that they knew his parents, and for one reason, or another they had not been able to be around to raise him. So they had taken him in on the promise of raising him as their own.

He knew that late on, Danny would probably have more questions. But for the moment, he seemed content with the fact that his family loved him, and that was what mattered most.

After all, just because he and his family weren't the same species didn't mean he wasn't growing into a fine young boy. Or even that he and his brother were distant due to their size differences. If anything, those two were close than any Energon or blood-related brothers could hope to be. "Hey sire, you're up early!"

Speak of the devils, Sirius noted, as the sound of his eldest son spoke up. Of course, it was true, he didn't have to be up this early usually for work, but today was an exception. Which made him more than happy considering it meant he could see his children off to school. It made the sight of a small, red and blue sparkling, and an even smaller, green eyed little boy with sandy blonde hair bounding into the kitchen more exciting than usual.

"Good morning, sweet sparks," Sirius noted, taking a sip of his morning energon. "Indeed, I have a meeting early this morning. Just in time for me to be able to take you two to school this morning."

Orion perked up, a grin on his face. "Yay! I love when you take us to school!"

Danny smiled even wider, looking up at his adoptive father curiously. "Does that mean you're picking us up too?" he asked, getting a nod from Sirius. "Cool! Can we go see uncle Kup then? I hear Ironhide has a new video game!"

"Ohhh Galaxy Savers 2!" Orion added in agreement. "It's supposed to be awesome."

A small chuckle rose from Sirius as Solaris followed the two boys inside. "I'll see what I can do, kids. Kup has been pretty busy lately. But I'm sure we can arrange something with Ironhide soon," he nodded at his bonded as she entered. "Morning, love."

"Good morning," Solaris replied, heading right for the energon cabinets. "Kids, enough talk of video games. If you don't eat soon you're going to be late. Danny, cereal this morning?"

"Yes, please carrier."

If there was one thing Sirius was not sure he'd ever get used to, it was how Danny used "sire" and "carrier". It was so strange hearing it from a human. Most adopted human kids still used "mom" and "dad". But Danny, knowing no better used the Cybertronian terms like they were natural. And he guessed in a way it was... Not that it made it any less jarring for most Cybertronians. Even if they couldn't help but see it as a deep respect for his adoptive culture.

"So, anything I should know before I take you kids?" Sirius asked in an almost playful manner. "Any more unfortunate pranks lately?"

The two gave an innocent glance at each other - as if trying to decide what to say. "Of course not, sire," Orion waved his father off in response, but at his glance. "OK, maybe one, but they deserved it! They were picking on Danny!"

Solaris caught wind of that a bit - bullying was something they'd dealt with before. Most of their school was filled with Cybertronians, even with a pretty substantial human population. And well, kids could indeed be cruel, and some younglings liked to pick on those exceptions. "Primus, is it that Barcode kid again?" she asked with a bit of anger in her voice. "If it is I'm going in first thing tomorrow. I'm tired of hearing about that mechling and his prejudice views."

Danny looked a bit embarrassed by the thought of it. But of course, Sirius had his own way of saying things. "Younglings what have we told you both on this subject? Revenge is never the answer," he explained. "If someone is bullying your brother, you need to tell an adult."

"It's not like we got into a fight, sire," Orion insisted. "Besides, he looked funny in pink paint."

Beside him, Danny giggled between bites of the cereal his mother had now poured him. "He actually kinda did." He explained with a smirk.

Sirius shook his head a little, rubbing the back of his neck. "Either way, you're going to have to apologize to the kid. Which is more punishment than it should be. Seeing as he's a fragging pit spawn if I remember correctly," he quietly noticed the small, pointed glare from Solaris. "Not that you should really think that way..."

"I swear, sometimes you boys are too much," Solaris noted. "I expect to hear that the boy got an apology regardless, Orion."

"Yes, carrier." Orion groaned.

Sirius smirked, giving his son a secret thumbs up as Solaris moved to look away. Sure, their kids were a handful, and their family unconventional, but that was nothing to be ashamed of.

* * *

"Do you think I should really apologize to Barcode?"

"I don't know, what do you think?"

Orion shrugged his shoulders as he and Danny walked into the halls of Iacon Academy together. They always started their day together like this, even if Iacon Academy itself was divided. Classroom's couldn't easily house both human and Cybertronian students, unlike the lunchroom. And as such it was divided between human classrooms and Cybertronian ones. With both sides merging for classes like PE and lunch. As such, they relished what time they had before school started together.

It also gave the brothers time for talks like this.

"Sire's probably right. I mean he's a jerk, but I probably shouldn't have done it," Orion replied as Danny nodded his head. "You're OK, right? I mean you're the one he called a "fleshbag"."

Danny frowned a little bit, nodding his head. Of course, the little human couldn't lie, it had hurt. But he also knew that there were sadly a lot of Cybertronians that might look down on a human. Even one whose father was the right hand to the Prime, and the leader of the Cybertronian military. "I mean, it hurt. But what can I do? I'm a human," he explained. "He's bigger and made of metal."

Orion crossed his arms a bit, as if disappointed in that response. But at the same time, Orion had always been the tougher, and braver of the two of them. Danny himself was more on the shy side, and always had been. "You can do lots of stuff!" Orion replied. "Like... Uh... Well you're smaller, so maybe you can start pulling a prank or two too!"

"I play pranks."

"When I talk you into it."

Danny smirked a little, unable to argue with that. But he did have his own response to it, one that was honest. "Well, I mean I could start pulling more pranks," he joked. "But then I'd be the one carrier was always punishing."

Orion stuck out his glossa at his younger brother in response. Of course, it didn't mean it wasn't true. Orion was, after all, always a bit of a troublemaker. But he also did a good job of never crossing the line - instead, he used his sense of right and wrong that made his pranks just enough to keep him from too much trouble.

"Hey guys, whatcha talkin' about?"

"Carrier found out about my little prank last week, 'Hide."

"Aw, shucks. That sucks!"

Danny turned to see one of their close friends, Ironhide, on the approach. The bigger, red and black colored youngling looked thoroughly disappointed. Probably because it meant that she may tell Kup - who would in turn tell Kup about it. "At least Orion didn't mention your part," Danny replied with a shrug. "How mad is Barcode though? Have you seen him."

"No angrier than usual," Ironhide snorted a little. "Don't worry, Danny. We got yer back, if he tries anything."

"Which he won't," Orion replied. "It probably took him too much time to wash off the paint."

The three gave a small giggle in response to the notion. Of course, even though they knew they probably shouldn't have done it, it was still amusing. "So, anyway, sire says if you guys want to come over after school you can," he then added. "Did you talk to your carrier?"

"Sire's actually picking us up," Orion replied. "We'll let you know."

"Good! It's been forever since you guys came over," Ironhide piped up, looking excited, though his excitement was cut off swiftly by the ring of the school bell. "Dangit! We're gonna be late, Orion. We'll see you in gym, Danny!"

Danny gave a small wave as the two younglings took off down the hall before heading down the nearest hallway to the human sector of the school. Of course, he was quietly keeping an eye peered over his shoulder in case the "usual angry" Barcode showed up, but relief hit him as he reached his classroom with time to spare. "Whoa! You're in one piece, I guess your brother scared that Barcode kid off after all."

The six year old smirked a little at the voice of his best human friend, William "Billy" Fowler. Well, really, one of his only human friends. The boy was one of the few who didn't find him weird given his use of Cybertronian terms and slang. Mostly because as a Military brat, whose father worked under Sirius, he'd grown up around it too. Although on a smaller scale. It had been an instant bond between the two of them, which was good in Danny's parents opinion given it gave Danny a human friend who he could come to for the issues they may not understand.

But of course, he'd have been looking out for Barcode too - given the African-American, stout child was usually bullied by him through association. "Guess so. I mean, I hope so," Danny said as they took a seat at their desks. "My carrier says she wants to talk to the principal or something too..."

"Oh man, you know Barcode won't like that if they bring his "sire" in," Billy gulped a little. "I wouldn't want to be you if that happens."

"I wouldn't wanna be me either." Danny admitted.

Billy chuckled a bit, leaning his head against an open palm. "Eh, it wouldn't be anything new I guess," he added. "Just gotta show him we aren't afraid."

"But he does kinda scare me."

"Yeah, me too," Billy shook his head. "But my daddy says if you "stand up for yourself" bullies will leave you alone."

Danny nodded his head, taking in the fact that it was something to think about at least. Though his thoughts on the subject would soon be quietly drowned out as their teacher began their lesson. Leaving this to be a talk, maybe for the four of them in gym class, he figured.

Until then, at least he knew he wouldn't have to see Barcode.

* * *

A/N: And there's the first chapter. I know it wasn't horribly exciting. I mostly wanted to give a feel for the characters at this stage of their life - and the canon and OC characters around them. Next chapter will definitely have a bit more Danny-Orion bonding so you can look forward to that! Either way hope you all enjoyed!


	3. CHAPTER 2: Questions

A/N: Just wanted to take the time to thank everyone who has read, reviewed, favorited, and followed this story already! Seriously, you guys have been the best! I was so nervous to start this story so it feels really good to know I'm doing well.

* * *

 **CHAPTER 2  
Questions  
**

"So, at least Barcode left you alone."

Danny looked over at Orion as they sat in their bedroom that night. The room was large, as it had to be to house a human and a Cybertronian. But it was also a dual-themed room. Orion's side of the room was very much like a mini-library, given he loved reading his data pad books. His bookshelves were so big and took up nearly his entire side of the room. Whereas the rest was filled with toys, and other items, mostly for pranking. Meanwhile, Danny's side of the room was filled with more toys than Orion - given he liked playing with toys and games. And was themed after space - a subject which always fascinated him.

Given this, however, to look up onto Orion's berth he'd often have to sit up and crane his head. Especially given the size differences between it and a human bed. "I guess," Danny replied, chewing his lip. "Do you think he'll stop totally though? He still thinks I'm a "weird fleshbag"."

"Who cares what he thinks?" Orion peered over. "You're not a weird fleshbag to me!"

Danny nodded his head slowly, now sitting up on his bed. "Yeah, but... Lot's of people think I am don't they? Because I don't talk like a lot of humans," he explained, making Orion frown ever so slightly. "I can't help it but I know people think I'm weird."

Orion shook his head, now hopping down from his berth to talk to his younger brother. "I mean you are different, but a good different," Orion explained - showing his mature side as he often did when not pulling pranks. "Besides, people can be stupid like that. Sire and carrier always told us there would be people like that."

It was true - they had always said that. The first time Danny had faced someone who found him strange they'd sat the boys down to explain it to them. They called it "prejudice", which was to say that some people had very old fashioned beliefs. That humans should be raised by humans, and Cybertronians by Cybertronians. And if you went and took someone like Danny from their natural environment it was sickening. To them, it didn't matter that Danny had a loving family, it only mattered that it wasn't a "normal" one.

Danny had never cared. He loved his parents, and his brother. Even though he'd always known he was adopted, he'd also always known that his parents also loved him just as much as Orion. But sometimes it did bother him, being so unusual like he was. After all - he often heard he was the first recorded "adopted at birth" case from either side at the time of his adoption. Since then a handful of others had taken this as their chance to try it themselves, but they were still very much rare.

"I know, I just wish some people would shut up," Danny admitted. "I'm glad I'm here - but they make me feel bad..."

"Anyone else been saying anything?" Orion asked, Danny gave a shake of his head. "Then maybe they're not feeling that way anymore... It's like sire always says, time changes everything... Or something..."

A soft click of the door opening grabbed their attention. Of course, it was Solaris, and by the look in her optics she'd heard it all. "The things that boy said really bothered you, didn't they Danny?" the boy gave a nod. "I know you don't want me to talk to the school, so I won't. But if I'm not going to, I offer you both this to think about. Barcode is the product of a rough life - he's poor, and doesn't have a stable home life if his sire is anything to go by. In a way, I would say perhaps the boy is jealous."

Danny looked up, surprised. "Jealous? Why would he be jealous?"

"Think of the life you both lead for a moment," Solaris replied, putting her hands on her hips. "You don't need for anything, want for anything... You come home to parents who adore you. There is such a thing called envy that you will one day learn that runs high in all of us in one way or another."

Orion shrugged his shoulders a little. "I mean I get it, but it's still stupid. It's not our fault we have it easy and he doesn't."

"Perhaps that is a wisdom he has not yet learned," Solaris agreed. "And perhaps one day he will."

That's when Danny asked a question that seemed to make his mother's optics dim. It was an innocent question - but it was one he did not yet know carried some weight. "Carrier... If you knew this would happen weren't you scared to adopt me?" he asked curiously. "I mean you were the first ones to adopt a newborn, right?"

Solaris looked as though she was at a loss for how to respond. Perhaps still worried her son was too young to know just why they had adopted him so quickly. "We can talk about why we adopted you when you're older. But I don't regret my decision, Daniel," she explained. "Your sire and I love you very much. It is worth the challenges that come with it."

Determined to end the conversation, she looked thoughtful. "Now it's time to recharge you two, I just came in to say goodnight," she explained, moving to adjust their bedding, motioning for Orion to hop back on the berth. "Your sire will be in for story time, it's his turn. I love you, little ones."

"Goodnight, carrier. Love you."

Danny noticed how relieved she looked at the fact they seemed to accept the answer. But even as she gently kissed them both tonight, Danny couldn't help but have questions. As he had for a while now. What had happened with his parents? Why were they such a sore spot with his adoptive ones? Had they known them? Was there something wrong with them? He closed his eyes a bit as he thought this out, only opening them again as Orion spoke up again.

"Danny?" he turned over to look up at Orion quietly. "Even if you are "weird", I'm glad you're my brother. I wouldn't like it if you weren't."

Danny smiled a bit, nodding his head. "I'm glad we're brothers too," he agreed. "And I'm glad I have sire and carrier..."

It was true - all of that. But it didn't stop the part of him that, in the back of his six year old mind, was starting to wonder. What was the answer? What was with the secrets? And when he found out the answers, would it be a good or bad thing? He could only wonder as they laid there - waiting quietly for their father to come to give storytime. Hopefully, that would eventually make him get his mind off these questions.

* * *

"So Daniel's beginning to ask questions."

Sirius had just come from the boys' room when Solaris brought it up. It didn't entirely surprise him that he was. At age six, people were pointing out his detachment from his biological culture more and more. And at this age he was starting to start thinking, even quietly, about his parents. Maybe wonder what they were like, who he more looked like, the small things. "Do you think he's old enough to know a little?" Solaris asked. "Not about the accident. But just... Little things?"

The mech looked thoughtful at that. Knowing that the answer was probably a double-edged sword. "I think he is. But when we start giving him information, he'll want to know what happened," his optics dimmed a little. "How the pit do we tell him that someone took his mommy and daddy from him? Let alone that they were never caught?"

It was true - try as they might, no one had found the drunk driver. They searched high and low, doing what they could, searching where they could too... But eventually, the case had gone cold. A simple, tragic accident that no one would have to answer for. A fact which only made it harder on Sirius over the years. "I suppose that's true," Solaris replied. "But it won't be any easier a few years from now than it will be today."

Sirius hated the fact that she was right. He sat down on the berth quietly, resting his head on top of his knuckles quietly. "So what? You think we should start talking to him about it?" Solaris gave a quiet shrug, as confused and torn on the subject as he was. "I say we wait until he's seven... That's only a couple of months away and it gives us time to think of _what_ to tell him."

"That's a good compromise," Solaris replied. "Did he seem OK when you read to them?"

Sirius nodded his head, having known nothing was wrong until his bonded had told him this. And that was what did concern him about everything. What if Danny thought about this even more than they thought? He didn't want the boy to stress, after all, he loved him dearly. "No I think he's fine, but we should keep an optic on it," he replied, moving to lay on the berth as Solaris did. "I simply hope he doesn't find out by other means. That one sparkling has quite the mouth."

Solaris shifted a bit. "The kids at school don't know who he is. Only a few people do really."

Sirius shifted. "A fine point," he replied. "Perhaps we're overthinking it."

That last thing, he said as more of a reassurance to himself than anything.

* * *

Danny woke up later that night.

He didn't often wake up in the middle of the night. But that night? He seemed a bit restless and thus resolved to go and grab a glass of water. He made sure to be quiet to keep from waking his parents up, but it only took him until he was out in the kitchen to realize he wasn't alone. Sirius was up as well, sitting on the couch quietly, looking to be half-in recharge himself.

Of course, his father was quick to notice that he was up. His blue optics turning to look at his youngest son curiously. It was only when he turned that Danny noticed what he was doing. He was watching a holographic video that Danny had never noticed before. That of himself, many years younger, with another human, a boy, as the two goofed off near the Sea of Rust.

He'd barely gotten a glimpse before he'd turned it off. "Danny, sweetspark, it's late," he explained, standing to his feet as he approached him. "What are you doing up at this time of night?"

Danny shrugged. "Couldn't sleep, sire. Can I get a glass of water?"

Again - that look of relief that he'd seen before crossed Sirius' face. He quietly motioned for Danny to do so, watching him closely as he took a cup and water from the fridge they had. "Sire?" he asked, surprising the mech again. "Who was that in the video you were watching?"

Sirius' optic ridges arched a little as he asked that. A certain sadness moving over his face that gave Danny a good idea that this human was very important to him. Despite being none of the human friends he'd met at first glance. "That was... A very good friend of mine, who has since passed," Sirius explained. "Before you were... Well... Around the time you were..."

"Was that... Was that my "dad"?"

Sirius frowned a little, as if he had backed him into a corner. And unknowingly, Danny had in his own way. "... Yes, Daniel, it was," he explained, his voice pained. "But if we have this conversation tonight, your carrier will be very upset..."

Danny returned his frown, a little disappointed, but understanding. He supposed his parents would both want to have this talk with him, but now that he knew they'd known each other... His curiosity piqued in a newfound way as Sirius began to walk him back towards his bedroom. "You were friends?"

"Your father and I were best friends, Daniel," Sirius replied. "It was how we got custody of you soon after you were born. I was your godfather before I was your sire."

"Oh," Danny nodded his head slowly. "Cool! What was his name?"

"Marcus," Sirius replied. "And your mother's was Elisa."

Danny nodded his head, smiling. "Thanks sire. I've... Uh... I've been wondering."

Sirius looked relieved by the fact that his son was satisfied with getting at least some of his answers. He stopped in front of the door as they stood there a long moment. "If you want, I have many videos and pictures," he explained. "When you're ready... Your carrier, brother, and I can sit down, and watch them..."

Danny looked at his father for a long time. He definitely wondered what they looked like, even if he now had some answers. But at the same time, a certain knot turned in his stomach - a great nervousness. He wasn't ready for this - he realized, at least not fully. Even if he finally had some small answers. "Maybe later," Danny replied. "I uh... I'm not sure I'm ready."

Sirius gave a soft smile at his son, greatly relieved by his questions - or at least those he wanted answered, were now no longer questions. And perhaps they could dodge a full discussion for another year or two. "Well then, off to bed. You have school in the morning," he nodded. "Goodnight, son. I love you."

"Love you too, sire."

And then he was in the door, leaving Sirius standing out there. He knew that Solaris would be as relieved as he was. But at the same time he could not shake the fact he figured they were not nearly out of the woods yet.

* * *

A/N: Woo, that chapter got deep. I definitely wanted it to address that Danny was at an age he might start asking questions. But not throw all the heavy stuff on a six year old yet. That all will come later, rest assured though. Hope you all enjoyed!


End file.
